Los dioses leen Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo
by marina92
Summary: Los dioses se encuentran reunidos cuando de repente reciben una carta de las moiras y esa les hacen leer las historias de un semidios para que no cometan los mismos errores que en el futuro. Los semidioses y otros personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco en la historia. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.
1. Prólogo

Era el solsticio de invierno y los dioses del Olimpo estaban reunidos en la sala del trono discutiendo varios temas de suma importancia.

Ese día se cumplían dos años desde que los tres grandes habían jurado sobre el rio Estigio no tener más hijos con mortales para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera, ya que ella decía que un hijo de unos de los tres dioses sería la salvación o la destrucción del Olimpo.

Aún se encontraban discutiendo cuando en el medio de la sala apareció una luz brillantísima y dejó caer una carta la cual recogió Hera que era la que más cerca se encontraba de ella.

La leo para sí misma mientras su cara empezaba a mostrar signos de sorpresa y de desconcierto.

-Léela alto- gritó Zeus harto de esperar.

La diosa empezó a leer:

_Dioses les vamos a enviar 10 libros para que los lean ya que en el futuro van a tomar malas decisiones y haréis sufrir a muchos semidioses y para evitar eso les enviaremos unos libros para que recapaciten sus malas decisiones en el futuro._

_Empezareis a leer los libros solos y a mesura que vayáis avanzando con la lectura aparecerán una serie de personas, pero antes de eso (antes de que aparezcan los libros) tendréis que jurar sobre el rio Estigio que no dañareis a nadie._

_Las moiras._

-¿Vamos a leer el libro padre?- pregunto Atenea.

-Si las parcas nos lo ordenan así no seré yo quien las desobedezca- contesto Zeus- vamos todos a jurar sobre el rio Estigio que no dañaremos a nadie-continuó el rey de los dioses.

-Juramos por el rio Estigio no dañar a nadie durante la lectura de los libros.

De la nada cayeron diez libros a los pies de Poseidón y todos los dioses presentes lo miraron impacientes para que los cogiera y empezara a leer el primer libro del montón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿review?<strong>


	2. 1 Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profe

Poseidón se agacho en su trono y cogió el primer libro del montón. Leo la tapa y sonrió para él. Le hacía gracia cómo reaccionaría su hermano pequeño cuando le dijera el título del libro.

-Bien, quieres leer de una vez Poseidón- dijo Zeus empezando a impacientarse.

-Si hermano, el libro se llama **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo.**

Zeus se puso rojo de la furia ¿Quién se atrevía a robarle su rayo? ¿Y quién coño era ese tal Percy Jackson?

-Empieza a leer hermano-bramó Zeus- antes de que en un futuro decida polvorizar a ese semidiós por atreverse a robarme mi rayo.

-El capitulo se llama: **Pulverizo** **accidentalmente** **a** **mi** **profesora** **de** **introducción** **al** **álgebra. **Joder vaya capitulo- comentó Poseidón-empezamos fuerte ya.

-Vaya niño-comentó Atenea –como se atreve a pulverizar a su profesora de álgebra con lo importante que es- siguió enfadada- en un futuro como lo haga le castigo.

**Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

-¿Y quién quiere?-dijeron todos los dioses a coro.

**Si** **estás** **leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

**Ser** **mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa****.**

Todos los dioses del Olimpo pensaron lo mismo que el niño que narraba el libro. Pero aunque ellos ya lo supieran igualmente se seguían enamorando de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos.

**Si** **eres** **un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

-Siempre pasa igual-comentaron los tres grandes suspirando- cuando uno de nosotros tiene un hijo los otros dos cuando se enteran le envían toda clase de monstruos hasta que lo matan.

De repente la sala del trono se ilumino y de la luz salieron un centauro y dos humanos. Ellos parecían desconcertados como si no supieran donde se encontraban Cuando se recuperaron de su estado ellos se fijaron donde se encontraban y su sorpresa aún fue mayor.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo a decir nada ya que en aquel momento cayo de la nada una carta de las parcas la cual termino cayendo en los brazos de Afrodita.

-Lee la carta-ordenó Zeus.

_A los nuevos presentes en la sala no debéis decir nada de vosotros hasta que ello haya salido en la historia ya que han viajado en el pasado y los dioses aquí presentes no saben nada de ustedes._

_Las moiras._

_-_Presentaros y decid vuestro padre divino.- ordenaron los dioses.

Las dos humanas se adelantaron un paso y empezó a hablar una joven rubia

-Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase soy hija de Atenea y arquitecta del Olimpo.

Atenea sonrió a su hija mientras ella pensaba como era posible que su hija fuera la arquitecta del Olimpo ¿acaso ocurriría algo en el futuro que lo dejaría destrozado?

-Mi nombre es Sally Jackson. Soy una mortal y madre de un semidiós.

-¿Eres tú la madre de Percy Jackson?- preguntaron Poseidón y Hermes.

-¿Cómo sabéis quien es Percy si no está aquí con nosotros?-preguntaron los cuatro invitados sorprendidos

-Si lo soy- contestó Sally al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Yo soy Grover Undergrow líder de lo salvaje.

-Y yo Quirón entrenador de héroes.

Hera hizo aparecer cuatro sillones para que se sentaran los huéspedes. Y luego los dioses les contaron lo poco que había ocurrido en la lectura y prosiguieron leyendo.

**Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia ****Y****ancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva ****Y****ork.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

**Si. Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Todos los semidioses son problemáticos en el mundo humano- comentaron Grover y Quirón a la vez.

Todos los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos dos.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano d****e****Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Puaj suena a tortura-dijeron Poseidón, Ares, Hermes y Apolo.

-Suena interesante-dijeron Atenea, Annabeth y Sally.

Las tres mujeres se sonrieron por la coincidencia de opiniones.

**Y****a** **lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Todos en la sala menos las tres que decían que la mitología parecía interesante rieron a carcajadas por la coincidencia.

**La** **mayoría de las excursiones de ****Y****ancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas. Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

Todos los que vinieron del futuro bufaron recordando lo que le había sucedido a Percy en aquella ocasión. En cambio, los dioses estaban curiosos y preocupados por saber en qué problemas se metería aquel semidiós.

**V****erás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. ****Y****o no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine ****W****orld, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-¿tantas liadas ha hecho tu hijo Sally?- dijo Poseidón con voz preocupada. No sabía porque pero ese niño le preocupaba mucho.

Mientras Poseidon decía eso Hermes, Apolo y Ares se reían de todas las cosas que había realizado Percy. Además se morían de ganas de conocerle porque estaban seguros de que les caería genial.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**-**Uy sí, claro- dijo Grover.

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

-Vaya niña más estúpida- gruñeron todos los dioses.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Grover se puso rojo como un tomate.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

**—****V****oy a matarla —murmuré.**

-Hazlo-dijo emocionado Ares.

**Grover intento calmarme.**

**-No pasa nada, me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete- esquivo otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

-Aguafiestas- dijo Ares decepcionado porque Percy no peleaba con la niña aquella.

**—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

**Empecé a ponerme en pie,**

**-** Bien bien –canto Ares, eso promete.

** Pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento****.**

-Maldito sátiro has vuelto a aguarme la fiesta-gruño el Dios de la guerra.

**—****Y****a** **estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme****.**

**-**Ojala le hubiera dado el tortazo- suspiro Ares.

Los otros, menos los cuatro provenientes del futuro estaban intrigados por saber en qué lio se metería esa vez el protagonista del libro.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él** **iba** **delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. ****Y****o intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

**La** **señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

-¿esa descripción no parece que describa a Alecto?-preguntaron todos los Dioses a Ares.

-Si-contesto él.

-LE MANDASTE UNA FURIA A PERCY –bramaron todos ellos enfadados.

- Eh eh, que aún no lo he hecho, que esto es el futuro.

**Había llegado a ****Y****ancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-Vamos casi seguro que es un monstruo-dijeron todos los dioses.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

** — ¿Te quieres callar?- Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-Así me gusta, que envíes a callar a esa niña tan estúpida.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación**

**—Señor Jackson —dijo-¿tiene algun comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y conteste:**

**—No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

**—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Mire el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

**-Ese es Crono devorando a sus hijos ¿No?**

**-Si repuso él-e hizo tal cosa por...**

**-Bueno...-escarbé en mente-Cronos era el rey Dios y…**

-¿DIOS?–bramó Zeus- como se atreve ese semidiós- siguió rojo de la rabia.

-Sera corregido señor Zeus-dijo Quirón para tranquilizar al Dios del cielo.

**—Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

**—¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Si, puaj es lo que pensamos nosotros cuando estuvimos dentro del estomago de mi padre-dijeron los 5 hermanos.

Todos los demás en la sala se echaron a reír del comentario de los hermanos.

**—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron. Algunas risitas.**

-Y el niño resume una guerra de varios años en menos de 5 minutos-dijeron indignados Zeus y Atenea

-Es Percy-dijeron Annabeth y Grover a la vez. Al ver que los dos habían dicho lo mismo se echaron a reír.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

**—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

**-**Estúpida niña-gruñeron los dioses-ya me encargaré yo que en el futuro sufras mucho.

Los cuatro invitados se echaron a reír imaginando a los dioses castigando a Nancy.

**—¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

**—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

**—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

**Pensé** **en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, señor.**

**—****Y****a** **veo.**

**—Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán.**

-Menuda infancia tuvimos-dijeron a la vez los cinco hermanos mientras un escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La** **clase** **se** **reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva ****Y****ork había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

**-**La niebla sesos de alga-murmuro Annabeth aún sabiendo que su novio no se encontraba allí con ellos.

**Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer**

Todos los dioses miraron a Hermes para saber si esa niña era hija suya. Pero como el no decía nada finalmente Poseidón preguntó:

-¿No será esa Nancy hija tuya?

-No creo que lo sea tío P.

**y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

**—¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

**—Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

**—¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a ****Y****anc****y****, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

Sally se puso roja cuando Poseidón, su ex pareja, leo lo que opinaba de Yancy, además de que ella no se esperaba que la echara tanto de menos.

**El** **señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

**Me** **disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

**—****V****aya, mira quién está aquí.**

**—Me** **sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

-Sí que es poderoso ese semidiós que teniendo solo doce años ha hecho eso y además ni siquiera recibió entrenamiento-dijo Zeus- ¿Sally, Percy no será un hijo de los tres grandes?

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirle señor, aún no ha salido quien es su padre en libro, pero si algo puedo decirle es que en algún momento de la lectura le reconocerá como hijo suyo.

Los otros tres afirmaron lo que Sally acababa de decir.

Y mientras ella le decía eso a Zeus, Poseidón estaba casi seguro de que Percy era su hijo por lo que realizo con el agua. Además de que pensaba que Sally era muy bella. Poseidón se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando de la mortal.

El rubor de Poseidón no le paso por alto a Afrodita quien pensó que podría juntar como pareja al dios y a la mortal.

**No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

**— ****¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

Todos en la sala se rieron pero especialmente Hermes y Apolo que estaban tirados por el suelo riéndose los dos a carcajadas.

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy**

**-**De pobrecita nada –dijeron todos en la sala.

**estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

**—Y** **ahora, cariño…**

**—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios**.

-No –chillaron Hermes y Apolo- nunca intentes adivinar el castigo que te pondrán.

**Pero no acerté.**

**—****V****en conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

**— ¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. ****Y****o la he empujado.**

**Me** **quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte.**

**-**Sí que me daba un miedo de muerte- susurro Grover a Annabeth.

**Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

**—Me** **parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó. —Pero…**

**—Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

**—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias **

**la profesora—. ¡En marcha! Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Y****o le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**-**PORQUE ES UN MONSTRUO-gritaron todos.

Poseidón, quien creía que el semidiós era su hijo, ya le estaba empezando a dar algo de pensar que el que creía que era su niño sería atacado por un monstruo.

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit d****e****Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

**Y****o no estaba tan seguro.**

**-**Tiene buen instinto –comentó Atenea.

-Seguro que mejor que el tuyo cara de búho-dijo Poseidón que acababa de levantar los ojos del libro para mirar a su sobrina preferida.

-Si claro que si querido tío con cara de pez.

Poseidón le saco la lengua y siguió leyendo.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A** **mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

**Miré** **de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. ****Y****a estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «****V****ale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan**.

-Pues claro que no-comentaron el Dios de la mensajería y el Dios del sol- nunca intentes adivinar lo que te harán –siguieron diciendo- en el futuro a ese tal Percy Jackson se lo tendremos que enseñar.

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella** **permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. ****Y****a es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

**—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo. Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

**—Sí, señora.**

-Wow! Percy no respeta a los dioses pero si respeta a los monstruos.-comentaron Annabeth y Grover al mismo momento.

-¿COMO QUE NO RESPETA A LOS DIOSES?-bramó Zeus enrabiado- si viene en algún momento aquí a leer con nosotros le voy a pulverizar.

-Yo de ti no lo haría señor Zeus-dijo una pálida Sally.

-¿y eso por qué mortal?

-Como decirlo señor, en un futuro me hijo le salvará el trasero.

-¿Qué?!¿CUANDO?!

- ya lo descubrirá leyendo. No le pienso decir nada más.

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. —¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.» —Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

-¿Nos estamos peleando?- se preguntaron a la vez Poseidón y Zeus.

**—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De** **qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro. —¿Y bien? —insistió.**

**—Señora, yo no…**

**—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

**-**ALECTO- gritó Hades.

Los demás dioses le miraron mal mientras le decían a gritos.

-¿Por qué le enviaste una furia a Percy?- Poseidón además le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡eh!- se quejo Hades- que es el futuro y aún no lo he hecho.

**Y** **de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

**—¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada.**

-¿contracorriente?-pensó Poseidón.

**Era** **la** **espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. —¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me** **invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El** **señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la **

**—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo. —¿Quién? —pregunté.**

**-**La niebla ya les afecta- comento Sally.

**—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds. —¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo**.

-No tienes ni idea de mentir Grover-dijo Hermes- en un futuro le diré a alguno de mis hijos que te enseñe a hacerlo.

Grover se sonrojo.

**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave. Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El** **señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

**—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. —Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo. —¿Quién?**

**-**¡Ole! Tienes que aprender de el Señor Brunner , el sí que sabe mentir-dijo Hermes

**—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra. Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

**—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia ****Y****ancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Aquí termina el capitulo-dijo Poseidón- ¿Ahora quien lee?

-Yo, me gustaría leer a mí por favor-dijo Sally.

El Dios del mar le paso el libro mientras Afrodita se fijaba como los dos se miraban y se sonrojaban y estaba más decidida que nunca a juntar al Dios con la mortal.

Sally iba a empezar a leer cuando de repente en el medio de la sala apareció una luz y de ella salieron dos personas.

**¿review?**


	3. 3 tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de

Las dos personas que acababan de aparecer en la sala del trono. Lo miraban todo confundidos. Sabían donde se hallaban pero no entendían como habían llegado allí.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?-preguntaron los dos.

El Dios de la verdad les conto porque estaban allí y luego Zeus les obligo a decir quién eran y que Dios era su padre.

-Yo soy Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares.

El Dios miró a su hija orgulloso.

-Yo soy Luke Castellán hijo de Hermes.

El Dios no pudo evitar darse cuenta que acababa de decir su nombre con odio. ¿Por qué le aborrecía tanto su niño?

-Bueno, podemos empezar a leer ya-dijo Zeus impacientemente-Mortal puedes empezar ya-le gritó a Sally.

Hera hizo aparecer dos sillas más para que se sentaran los dos nuevos invitados.

-Muy bien señor Zeus –dijo ella-el capitulo se llama **tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** Vaya titulo-dijo ella asustada- espero que mi hijo no haya visto a las tres parcas cortar el hilo.

-No, no esto no por favor- suplicó Annabeth- no quiero que le pase esto a mi novio- continuó asustada.

- ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ESE MOCOSO QUE NO NOS RESPETA- bramaron al mismo instante Atenea y Zeus.

-Sí-contesto Annabeth.

Atenea gruño mientras que Poseidón sonreía a la muchacha por estar saliendo con el que creía que era su hijo. Estaba deseando saber qué cara pondría su sobrina cuando se enterara de quien era hijo Percy.

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto.**

- Como todos los semidioses muchacho-dijo Quirón

** Aquella**

**alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

**-**Eso nos ha pasado a todos- suspiraron los tres semidioses presentes en la sala.

**Durante**

**el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban**

**como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida**

**hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al**

**álgebra desde Navidad.**

**-**La niebla sesos de alga, la niebla- susurró Annabeth.

Grover y Sally que la escucharon se rieron sin hacer mucho ruido.

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se**

**quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la**

**señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

**Casi.**

**-**Me apuesto 50 dracmas a que es Grover-le dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Acepto-dijo el otro.

Artemisa rodó los ojos mientras pensaba que los hombres eran estupidos.

**Grover no podía engañarme.**

El sátiro enrojeció por la vergüenza.

**-**Toma toma, acabo de ganar 50 dracmas- canto Apolo mientras se levantaba de su trono y empezaba a bailar por toda la sala del trono.

Pasaron cinco o más minutos antes de que se sentara y Hermes le diera sin ganas el dinero y Sally pudiera seguir leyendo.

**Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de**

**segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. **

**-**Le tenemos que enseñar a mentir-dijeron a coro los dioses del sol y la mensajería mientras movían la cabeza de lado a lado con las manos tapándoles la cara.

Grover se puso rojo. Es que los sátiros les costaba mucho mentir.

**Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

-Si no sabe mentir es normal Percy-dijeron todos los invitados de la sala.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

**-**Por supuesto-dijo Ades-al parecer el yo del futuro quiere matarte- pero al acto se arrepentio del que dijo ya que todos los Dioses menos Zeus le estaban fulminando con la mirada.

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de**

**la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Todos los dioses menos el rey de ellos le gruñeron al Dios de los muertos.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las**

**ventanas de mi habitación.**

-Joder padre le quieres muerto eh- dijo Ares deseando que pronto hubiera una pelea.

- Si ese niño es el ladrón de mi rayo por supuesto que lo querré muerto- gruño Zeus.

Luke se puso pálido al escuchar esto. Estaba seguro que Zeus le mataría cuando al final del libro se enterara que él era ladrón del rayo.

-Estoy seguro/a que Percy no lo robo- contestaron a la vez Sally y Poseidón que al enterarse que habían dicho lo mismo se sonrojaron.

Ese sonrojo no pasó por alto a la Diosa del amor que ya tenía un plan medio ideado para juntarlos.

** Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del**

**Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que**

**estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

**-**¿pero qué coño les pasa a ustedes dos?-dijeron los Dioses mirando tanto a Poseidón como su hermano.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de**

**insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Atenea gruño al escuchar lo de sus notas. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hija estuviera con un chico que sacara esas notas tan pésimas?

** Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases**

**acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Que niño más gamberro pensó Atenea enfadada.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser**

**tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. **

Casi todos en la sala se echaron a reír, pero especialmente Hermes y Apolo que estaban tirados por el suelo riéndose a carcajadas y sin poder parar.

Artemisa y Hera que eran las que no reían pensaban que los demás eran estúpidos.

En canvio, Grover estaba recordando la cara que puso el profesor cuando dijo eso y también se echo a reir.

**No**

**estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**-**Queremos conocer a ese semidiós ya- dijeron Hermes y Apolo- se ha ganado ser nuestro ídolo- continuaron dijendo mientras los demás en la sala rodaron los ojos.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año**

**no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**-**Así que fue por eso que lo expulsaron aquella vez- dijo Sally sonriendo.

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir**

**al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

Las mujeres de la sala suspiraron mientras que Ares decía:

-Gallina- se gano una mirada asesina de Annabeth, Sally y Poseidón.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de**

**mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había**

**sido un buen amigo,**

Gracias Percy pensó Grover tú también eres un excelente amigo.

** aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin**

**mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en**

**que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

Atenea se enfado más con el crio ese. Como se atrevía a no estudiar.

** No había olvidado lo que**

**Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No**

**sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

**-**Haces bien echo creendole-dijeron todos en la sala.

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi ****_Guía Cambridge de mitología_**

**_griega _****al otro lado del dormitorio.**

Atenea, Annabeth y Sally se quejaron. Así no se trataban los libros.

**Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar**

**vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de**

**recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos**

**latinos? Imposible.**

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria**

**expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

- Y sigo queriendo lo mejor de ti Percy- susurró Quirón a Grover.

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

**- **Deberías hacerlo-gruño Atenea.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

**Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. **

**-**Pero si aprobó con una A- susurró Quirón a los que tenía sentados a los lados y ellos rieron.

Mientras los Dioses estaban curiosos por saber de que se reían.

**No**

**quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la**

**puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la**

**inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

**—… preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, **

- Bah, aburrido- dijeron Hermes, Ares y Apolo- con lo divertido que es enterarte de todo.

**pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu**

**mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

Los tres Dioses retiraron lo que habían dicho sonrojados.

**—… solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo**

**sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

**—Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el**

**chico madure más.**

**—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

-¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano?-preguntaron todos los Dioses curioses- Quizá sea otra pelea de Poseidón y Zeus.

Nadie les contesto a la pregunta. Así que se quedaron con la curiosidad.

**—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

**—Señor, él la vio…**

**—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal**

**será suficiente para convencerlo.**

**—Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted**

**sabe lo que significaría.**

-Grover no fue tu culpa- gruñeron Luke y Annabeth mirándole furiosamente.

**—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de**

**qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

-Percy eres un desastre-suspiraron los dos Dioses bromistas- Vamos rápido escondete.

** El profesor se interrumpió de**

**golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que**

**Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**-**ES QUIRÓN-chillaron todos los Dioses- NO LO SABIAMOS.

El centauro se lo afirmo sonriéndoles.

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**-**Bien hecho chaval- dijeron los dos Dioses más inmaduros.

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un**

**sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un**

**momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**-**Uff casi lo pilla- suspiraron Hermes , Apolo y Ares que se había unido a la fiesta de los otros dos Dioses.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

**—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

**—Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

**—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

**—No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

Bien hecho- dijeron los dos bromistas- Si hubieras salido antes te habrían pillado.

Artemisa cansada de tanta broma rodo los ojos pensando que los hombres no servían para nada.

** Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al**

**dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado**

**allí toda la noche.**

**—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

**—Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

**—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

**—Sólo estoy… cansado.**

**-**Sabía que me estaba mintiendo al fin y al cabo los sátiros detectamos las emociones-comento Grover.

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una**

**cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que**

**corría algún tipo de peligro.**

**-**Es que lo corrías- se quejaron los dos aludidos.

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los**

**nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un**

**momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

**—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

**-**Quirón eres un insensible- le dijo Afrodita.

-Lo siento señora- le contestó muy sonrojado.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que**

**terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

**-**Niña estúpida- gruñeron todos los de la sala.

**—Vale, señor —murmuré.**

**—Lo que quiero decir es que…**

**—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el**

**lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**-**Serás gallina- gritó Ares.

Sally se levanto de su asiento y le pegó una cachetada al Dios de la guerra el cuál la miro furioso.

-Eso por insultar mi hijo- dijo furiosa.

Ares iba a maldecirla cuando se encontró el tridente de Poseidón en el cuello.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo si no quieres conocer mi ira.

Sally le miro sorprendida y sonrojada. El Dios del mar le sonrió y Afrodita se dio cuenta de cuánto se gustaban los dos. Incluso empezaba a pensar que Percy era hijo de Poseidón.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de**

**repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

**—Vale —le dije temblando.**

**—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy.**

**No pasa nada por…**

**—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

**—Percy…**

**-**Quirón voy a darte clases de sensibilidad.

El centauro agachó la cara sonrojado.

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer**

**excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles,**

**como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo**

**era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

**-**Según él somos unos don nadie- dijeron ofendidos los Dioses.

Los demás se echaron a reír de las ocurrencias que tenía Percy.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve**

**de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o**

**vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela**

**en otoño.**

**—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

**-**Que idiotas-comentaron todos.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había**

**reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez**

**camino de la ciudad.**

**-**Acosador-bramó Ares. Hermes y Apolo le apoyaron riendo a carcajadas.

Artemisa estaba pensando en clavarles una flecha a ese trío de idiotas.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé**

**entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy,**

**como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero**

**en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

**—¿Buscas Benévolas?**

**-**Claro y directo- dijeron todos en la sala riendo.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

**—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

**—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

**—Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

**-**Casi todo escucho-dijeron Grover y Quirón a la vez.

**—Mira, Percy…**

**—Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de**

**matemáticas diabólicas…**

**—Grover…**

**—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna**

**señora Dodds, y…**

**—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

**-**Verdad verdadera- dijo Apolo mientras Hermes se reía tirado por el suelo.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

**—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

**-**Dionisio-gruñeron todos los Dioses- ¿Por qué coño utilizas esa letra si sabes que nuestros tienen dislexia?

´-Por qué es divertido ver como les cuesta leer lo que pone.

Tanto los Dioses como los semidioses le fulminaron con la mirada.

** pero al final conseguí entender algo**

**parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

**—¿Qué es colina mes…?**

**—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia**

**podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

Grover se sonrojo.

**—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

**—O por si me necesitas.**

**—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

**—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

**Grover tragó saliva.**

**—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados**

**de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba**

**el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

**-**Es que lo es- gruño Annabeth enfadada.

-Annabeth no te sulfures-dijo Grover-En esos tiempos él aún no lo sabía.

**—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El**

**conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se**

**puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no**

**sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los**

**coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde,**

**un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y**

**albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres**

**ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he**

**visto nunca.**

Poseidón, Annabeth y Sally se pusieron pálidos solo deseaban que lo que Percy estaba describiendo no fuera lo que ellos tres se estaban imaginando.

** Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la**

**derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul**

**eléctrico.**

Oh no. Es lo que me imagine. Por favor que no mire a Percy pensaron los tres.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas**

**blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Mierda pensaron esa vez los tres.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

**—¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

**—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

**—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

**—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

Los Dioses y los demás de la sala se dieron cuenta de quien eran y se pusieron blancos.

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

**—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

**—¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

**—¡Vamos!**

**—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**-**SUBE AL MALDITO AUTOBUS-chillaron asustadas Sally y Annabeth.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo,**

Sally y Annabeth se pusieron a llorar desesperadamente abrazadas la una a la otra. Poseidón que no podía soportar ver a Sally llorando se levanto de su trono y la abrazo por detrás. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía llorando por su hijo.

Afrodita suspiró ante ese gesto de amor que tuvo él por ella y se juro que antes de que terminaran los diez libros ellos dos serían una pareja.

Pasó media hora buena antes de que las dos mujeres se tranquilizaran y pudieran seguir con la lectura.

** y juro que oí**

**el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los**

**calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para**

**Godzilla.**

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del**

**motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

**—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**-**Demasiado tarde-dijeron pensando en la mala suerte de Percy.

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover**

**no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

Todos en la sala se pusieron pálidos.

**—Grover.**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

**—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

**—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

**-**Son peores.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas**

**eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

-Exacto.

**—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

**—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

**Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

**—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

**—Sí. ¿Por qué?**

**—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

**—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No**

**quiero que sea como la última vez.**

**—¿Qué última vez?**

-Que no fue tu culpa – dijeron de nuevo Luke y Annabeth.

**—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

**—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

**—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

**—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

**-**Aquí termina el capitulo-dijo Sally- ¿quien lee ahora?

-Yo-dijo Artemisa- Me gustaría leer por favor- dijo mientras Sally se levantaba del asiento y le daba el libro.

-Un momento- expuso la Diosa del amor- me gustaría hablar con Sally a solas.

-Claro-dijo ella mientras se levantaba del asiento y seguia Afrodita.

Cuando las dos mujeres se habían ido apareció de nuevo la luz brillante y aparecieron dos personas más en la sala.

**¿review?**


	4. 3 Grover pierde inesperadamente sus pan

Sally siguió en silencio a la Diosa del amor. Ella estaba segura que sabía que Poseidón y ella habían tenido algo.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines Afrodita paro y se giró en dirección de la chica.

-¿Te gusta Poseidón?-preguntó directamente.-¿Es él el padre de Percy?

Sally no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sí, en mi tiempo él y yo tuvimos algo y si es su hijo- le contestó aun sonrojándose aún más.

- Me lo imaginé- le dijo sonriendo la Diosa- voy a ayudarte a que estéis juntos.

-Muchas gracias señora- dijo Sally más roja que un tomate.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala del trono habían aparecido dos personas más. Un chico y una chica. Ellos estaban atónitos mirando a su alrededor.<p>

Apolo les explicó todo y el porqué estaban allí y también les contó lo que llevaban leído de la historia.

-Ahora decid quien soy y quien es vuestro padre divino- dijo Poseidón amablemente.

La chica dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-Yo soy Thalia Grace, teniente de Artemisa e hija de Zeus.

-ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO- bramaron los dos hermanos del Dios.

Artemisa mientras tanto rodó los ojos pensando que los hombres eran tontos.

-¿Qué pasó con Zoe?-preguntó la Diosa de la caza preocupada.

-Lo descubrirá leyendo los libros mi señora- le contestó Thalia mientras una sola lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

Después de la presentación de Thalia le tocaba el turno al chico el cual dio un paso enfrente.

- Yo soy Nico Di Angelo hijo de Hades. Pero nací antes del juramento- dijo antes de que los otros dos hermanos le gritaran a su padre.

-Así es- dijo el Dios de los muertos

Hades se preguntaba si en algún momento de la lectura aparecería su hija Bianca.

-Bien, Artemisa empieza con la lectura- dijo el Rey de los Dioses impacientemente.

Hera hizo aparecer dos sillones para que se sentaran los nuevos invitados.

**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones- **leyó la Diosa.

Todos en la sala rieron imaginándose como debió reaccionar Percy al ver las peludas patas del sátiro.

**Hora de confesarse:**

**-**No te confieses- dijeron Apolo y Hermes a poniéndose las manos en la cara.

** planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-Ya me acuerdo, ya-gruño Grover- me pase horas buscándole.

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte,**

**-**Sí que lo fue-dijeron las mujeres de la sala mientras los hombres reían a carcajadas.

** pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo**

**estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre**

**tiene que ser en sexto?».**

**-**Maldita sea, no fue tu culpa- le dijeron Annabeth, Thalia y Luke enfadados.

-Sí que lo fue-les contestó el sátiro.

Los otros tres rodaron los ojos.

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga,**

**-**Como todos los sátiros-dijeron todos los presentes en la sala rodando los ojos.

** así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del**

**autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

**-**Escapate- dijeron emocionados los tres Dioses bromistas (Ares, Apolo y Hermes)

**En lugar de esperar,**

**-**Bien-dijeron los tres Dioses levantándose de su trono y dando un baile.

Artemisa al ver eso rodó los ojos y pensó que eran tontos.

** recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la**

**ciudad.**

**—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

Sally enrojeció.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los**

**mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

**-**¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Poseidon preocupado.

Él no quería que le pasará nada malo a aquella mujer. Parecía tan buena y además era tan bella.

Afrodita se fijo que Poseidón se había sonrojado levemente.

** Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco**

**años,**

Todos los Dioses gruñeron en dirección a Zeus.

** y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista,**

**-**¿Quieres ser novelista?-preguntó Atenea sorprendida.

Sally afirmó con la cabeza.

Atenea le gustaba que hubiera alguien inteligente en la sala aparte de su hija.

** así que pasó todo el**

**instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura**

-Así me gusta- interrumpió la Diosa de la sabiduría.

**creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para**

**cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

Atenea se prometió a ella misma que en un futuro la ayudaría en sus estudios. Alguien tan inteligente no podía quedarse sin estudios.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

Sally se puso como un tomate.

Mientras los Dioses pensaban quien coño sería el padre del chico. Querían saberlo ya. La curiosidad los estaba matando.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi**

**madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste.**

Afrodita más que nunca se propuso juntar a Sally con Poseidón porque sabía que se amaban. Y encima tenían un hijo juntos.

** No tiene fotos.**

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.**

**-**Todas las relaciones con Dioses son secretas- cantaron ellos.

**Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el**

**mar, **

**-**¿En el mar?-dijeron algunos de ellos.

Sally asintió.

**según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

**-¿**No será tío P.?- dijo Hermes a Sally.

Ella no contestó. Mientras Poseidón pensaba que después de decir lo del mar estaba casi seguro que Percy era su hijo.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato**

**y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

**-**Todos los semidioses somos unos críos difíciles- dijeron los semidioses de la sala a coro.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí;**

Todos los presentes en la sala gruñeron pero los que sabían como fue Gabe aún lo hicieron más fuerte.

** después**

**se mostró como el cretino de primera que era.**

Poseidón se levanto enfadado de su sitio y se plantó delante de Sally.

-Dime que ese cretino no te toco porqué le mato- algunos Dioses asintieron ante eso.

Sally no le contestó.

Poseidón al ver que no le decía nada volvió en su sitio pero pensando en cargarse a ese maldito.

** Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el**

**Apestoso.**

Los miembros de la sala soltaron una ligera carcajada mientras que Apolo, Hermes y Ares estaban tirados en el suelo como críos revolviéndose de la risa.

**Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de**

**gimnasio.**

Las mujeres y la que más Sally pusieron muecas de asco.

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la**

**trataba, **

Todos gruñeron pero el que más Poseidón. Nadie debería tocar y tratar mal aquella mujer.

**el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo.**

**-**No estaba mi niño-murmuró Sally.

** En**

**cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor**

**rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la**

**alfombra.**

**-**Es que ni poder dejar el hogar limpio-gruño Hera mientras las demás mujeres de la sala estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

**—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

**-**Ni decirle hola, será maleducado.-gruño Poseidón enfadado.

**—¿Dónde está mi madre?**

**—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

**-**NO TIENE PORQUÉ DARTE DINERO- gritó Sally levantándose enfadada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis**

**meses?».**

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos**

**tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete**

**tú a saber.**

**-**Esa cosa no sería atractiva ni queriendo- comentó Afrodita.

Mientras los tres bromistas estaban riendo sin parar de como Percy había descrito a Gabe el apestoso. Ese chico les caía realmente bien. Tenían muchas ganas de conocerle ya. A ver si aparecía de una buena vez en la sala de lectura.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No**

**sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y**

**en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre.**

Artemisa gruño. Cuando ese imbécil naciera les diría a sus cazadoras que lo cazasen.

** Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le**

**proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si**

**se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

Poseidón y Sally se levantaron de golpe de su asiento. Estaban rabiosos. Como Gabe tocase a Percy , ese apestoso moriría.

**—No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de**

**anular todo lo demás.**

Atenea empezaba a comprender porque Sally se casó con ese bruto.

**—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un**

**billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir**

**sus cargas.**

Apolo y Hermes sacaron de la nada dos bates de beisbol.

-Como vuelva a decir una estupidez le vamos a dar fuerte.

Como Ares era el Dios de la guerra y eso de golpear le gustaba también se apuntó.

** ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

**—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

**—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se**

**pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

**—Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que**

**pierdas.**

Los bromistas les encantó esa actitud por parte de Percy.

En cambio Annabeth y Sally estaban preocupadas por lo que le podría hacer Gabe.

**—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por**

**ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**- **Otra estupidez-dijeron los tres Dioses bromistas levantándose de su sitio con los bates en la mano-ahora venimos- y desaparecieron.

Artemisa pensó que eran estúpidos. En esa época Gabe aún no había nacido si no ella sería la primera de ir a golpear a ese malnacido.

Mientras Clarisse se arrepentía de no decir de ir con su padre y los otros dos a golpear. Le encantaba pegar.

Los tres Dioses aparecieron de nuevo. Se sentaron en su sitio desolados. No había nacido aún ese para ir a golpearle.

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el**

**«estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de**

**coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el**

**alféizar **

-Será marrano-gruño Hera.

**y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

**-**Esa ironía-dijeron riendo los semidioses.

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds **

Atenea ahora estaba segura del todo. Sally se casó con Gabe para ocultar el olor de Percy. Esa mujer sí que era inteligente no como otras.

**o el sonido de las tijeras de la**

**anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo**

**prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa.**

**-**Cosa que no cumplió –gruño Grover enfadado.

** Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien**

**—algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las**

**escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

**-**Monstruo-gritaron todos horrorizados.

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

**-**¿Me confundió con un monstruo?- dijo Sally dolida.

**—¿Percy?**

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y**

**cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano.**

Sally se sonrojó.

** Tiene unas**

**cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si**

**sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir**

**una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

**-**A veces eres demasiado maja Sally-le dijeron los Dioses.

Ella se puso más roja que un tomate.

**—Oh, Percy.**

**—Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo:**

**chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.**

**-**Hambre, tenemos hambre-dijeron Luke y Clarisse.

-Cuando terminemos el capítulo comeremos-les contestó Hera.

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Los hambrientos babearon ante la mención de los dulces.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó**

**la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi**

**expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

**Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba**

**muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

**—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

-Ya tenía que molestar la morsa-dijeron todos rechinando los dientes.

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

-A nosotros también –dijeron los tres bromistas junto a los semidioses.

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un**

**capullo como Gabe.**

Poseidón le gustaría que estuviese casado con él pero no podía ya tenía esposa y Hera no quería darle el divorcio.

Afrodita miró disimuladamente a Poseidón. Este estaba levemente ruborizado. A saber en que estaba pensando. Seguro que en Sally.

Que ganas tenía la Diosa de juntar a esos dos.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. **

Sally sonrió complacida. Que majo era su hijo. Ojalá estuviera aquí para que su padre le viera.

**Le dije que no**

**estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho**

**nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como**

**aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me**

**convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni**

**siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

**—¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—.**

**¿Te asustó algo?**

**—No, mamá.**

-Yo ya sabía que me estaba mintiendo. Se le nota mucho-comentó Sally.

-Tranquila Sally que yo le enseño o Luke que es mi hijo- le contestó Hermes.

Sally frunció el seño. No quería que su hijo aprendiera a mentir.

**No me gustó mentir.**

Los tres Dioses bromistas. Percy les caía bien pero eso que no le gustará mentir no les molaba tanto.

Sally y Annabeth sonrieron satisfechas.

** Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero**

**pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

No hubiese sonado estúpido pensó Sally.

Los Dioses pensaron lo mismo que la mortal ya que ella podía ver a través de la Niebla y además conocía el mundo de las sombras.

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

**—¿A Montauk?**

**—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

**—¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

**—En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe**

**decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

-No lo gastara todo en cerveza y cigarrillos- gruñeron Hera y Artemisa enfadadas.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ellas.

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

**—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

Poseidón gruño.

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

-Dáselo-dijeron Ares y Clarisse emocionados.

** pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé**

**amable con Gabe un momentito.**

-Sally, aguafiestas-dijeron llorando de rabia padre e hija.

** Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

**-**Montauk, me gusta esa playa-suspiró el Dios de los mares.

-A mi también señor- le contestó Sally sonriéndole

El Dios le devolvió la sonrisa levemente sonrojado.

Afrodita se fijó en la conversa de los dos. Destilaban mucho amor.

**Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

**—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe**

-¿Cariño? , le dices cariño- dijeron Artemisa, Hera y Afrodita antes de desmayarse del trauma.

Sally enrojeció. Mientras los tres Dioses bromistas se levantaron de su asiento y cada uno de ellos atendió una Diosa diferente. Ares a Afrodita. Apolo a Artemisa y Hermes a Hera. Mientras los demás esperaron pacientemente para seguir con la lectura.

Al cabo de diez minutos ellas volvieron en sí y pudieron seguir con la lectura.

**—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

**—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

**—Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

**-**Más vale que os dejé ir si no quiero que me lo cargé-gruño Poseidón sacando fuego por los ojos.

**—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso**

**es todo.**

-No se lo gastase todo en cervezas-gruñeron los Dioses enfadados.

A todos los presentes en la sala les caía mal ese hombre o morsa como lo llamaban ellos.

** Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré**

**de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

**-**Bien hecho Sally-dijo Hermes- hacer chantaje es una buena técnica.

Sally le sonrió tímidamente al Dios mientras Atenea pensaba que esa mujer era muy inteligente.

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

**—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

**-**No te metas con la ropa, morsa-gruño Afrodita.

**—Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

**—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

**-**Estoy seguro que Sally conduce mejor que ti morsa- gritó Zeus al libro.

Todos los demás se quedaron mirando al Dios con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué miráis?- les gritó él- vamos seguid con la lectura.

**—Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

**—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por**

**interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

Todos gruñeron. Maldito Gabe.

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

**-**Dasela- dijeron Ares e hija a coro.

**Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara.**

**-**Aguafiestas.

** ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

**-**Eso queremos saber-dijeron todos menos Atenea que ya sabía porque le soportaba.

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

**—Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer.**

**Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

**-**Nos encanta el sarcasmo de ese chico- comentaron los tres Dioses bromistas.

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi**

**declaración.**

- Es demasiado tonto para que lo coja-comentaron Annabeth y Atenea a la vez.

Madre e hija se sonrieron.

**—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

**—Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo**

**que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

-No se le escapa ni una a Sally-comentaron algunos Dioses.

-Pues claro que no-les contestó ella.

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover**

**durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. **

**-**Claro que tenía miedo cariño. Estaba pensando que algún monstruo quizá te atacó.

Annabeth le sonrió a Sally entendiéndola.

**Pero**

**entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado.**

No te equivocaste cariño pensó Sally.

** Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle**

**a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**-**Yo aprovecharía para envenenarlo-comentó Hades.-Así lo envenenas y me lo envías a mí para que pueda usarlo como mi ropa interior durante unos cuantos siglos para torturarle.

Todos los presentes en la sala se echaron a reír en la sala pero los que más eran: Hermes, Apolo y Ares que se revolcaban por el suelo.

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

**-**Aleluya – exclamaron todos pero Hermes y Apolo aparte de exclamarlo se levantaron de su trono y bailaban- por fin se libran de la morsa asquerosa.

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en**

**el coche.**

**-**Podrias ayudarle no morsa pudorienta-gruñó Poseidón enfadado.

** No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro**

**del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

**-**Los que tendrían que quejarse son ellos por aguantarte-comentó Artemisa con desdén.

**—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última**

**bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

**-**Él no va a conducir so gilipollas-gruñeron los tres bromistas junto a Poseidón-Tiene doce años.

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una**

**gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

-Cuando la morsa nazca la mataremos a golpes de bate-dijeron enseñando los tres grandes bates que tenían en la mano- y te lo enviaremos ¿vale Hades?

-Perfecto, así podre usarlo de calzoncillos- dijo el Dios fregándose las manos y riéndose maléficamente.

-¿Papá me lo dejaras una temporada para que pueda torturarlo yo también?-le preguntó Nico a su padre- Con Percy no se mete nadie.

-Por supuesto hijo.

-¿Hermano, también me lo dejarás una temporadita a mi?-preguntó Poseidón.

-Por qué no hermano, mientras lo tortures bien torturado.

-Para eso mismo lo quiero.

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar.**

**Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una**

**especie de gesto para alejar el mal:**

**-**Enserio Percy-dijo Grover riendo- eres el mejor.

** una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un**

**movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó**

**el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Les encantaba que la morsa subiera las escaleras a golpes de culo.

Y los tres bromistas más que nunca deseaban que el famoso protagonista de la historia apareciera ya en la sala del trono. Les caía muy bien y deseaban conocerle.

** Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o**

**algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

**-**Bien echo muchcho-comentaron los bromistas.

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**-**No corras tanto Sally que tendras un accidente-dijo asustado y preocupado Poseidón.

Sally le miró levemente sonrojado y tímidamente le contestó que no corrió. Aunque no le dijo que si que les pasó algo, cuando iban al campamento mestizo.

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono**

**pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas.**

Sally recordó melancólicamente las horas que pasó allí con Poseidón aquel verano.

Afrodita se fijo que la humana se sonrojaba levemente. Debía estar pensando en el padre de su hijo.

** Siempre había arena en las sábanas y**

**arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

**Me encantaba.**

**Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente,**

**pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi**

**padre.**

-¿En la playa conociste al padre de Percy?-comentó Poseidón sabiendo casi confirmado que él era el padre.

Sally se sonrojó mientras asentía.

-Maldita sea, quiero que me digas quien es el padre de tu hijo, mortal- gritó Zeus muerto de curiosidad.

-No- le contestó secamente Sally- ya lo descubrirás en la lectura.

-¡Como te atreves!-gritó Zeus levantando su rayo. Iba a pulvorizarla pero se encontró con el tridente de Poseidón en el cuello.

-Como le hagas daño a Sally, hermano, te enfrentaras a mí.

Afrodita se fijó como el Dios defendía la humana y como esa se ponía roja.

-Vamos calmaros los dos-ordenó Hera- Quiero seguir con la lectura.

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y**

**trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidón sonrió ante la mención del mar.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego**

**caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras**

**gominolas azules,**

-¿azules?-dijeron los tres Dioses bromistas.

-Si señores. Todo es azul-les contestó Sally.

** caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído**

**del trabajo.**

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

**-**Si-exclamaron los tres de antes.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea,**

Poseidón gruño ante la mención de la palabra pelea. Como esa morsa tocase a su Sally se la vería con él. ¿Su Sally? Acababa de pensar eso ¿enserio? ¿Tanto le gustaba la mortal? Poseidón se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Afrodita se dio cuenta del sonrojo del Dios. Cuanto se querían aquellos dos y ella, la Diosa del amor, les juntaría.

** que en su momento**

**pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. **

**-**Ahora lo entendemos-dijeron los tres bromistas.

**Preparaba tartas de**

**cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos**

**azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse**

**llamar señora Ugliano**

-Quien querría el apellido de esa morsa-comentó Afrodita.

Todos los demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

** era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta**

**rebelde, como yo.**

**-**Percy , no tiene una veta rebelde. El es rebelde al cien por cien-comentó Quirón que llevaba muy rato callado- y por eso es mi alumno favorito.

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos.**

**-**Tenemos hambre-dijeron Luke Y Clarisse babeando.

-Ya dije que cuando terminemos el capitulo comeremos y descansaremos- dijo Hera.

** Mamá me contó historias**

**de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.**

Todos gruñeron en dirección a Zeus. El solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no le importaba.

** Me habló de los libros que quería**

**escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

Atenea se prometió que ayudaría aquella mujer a conseguir su sueño de escribir libros.

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk:**

**mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero**

**yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

**—Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo**

**sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

Esta describiendo a Poseidón pensaron los Dioses. En cambio Atenea estaba pensando como una mujer podía estar con cara de pez. Ella era demasiado inteligente para estar con él.

Poseidón estaba seguro que Sally le describía a él.

**—Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué**

**orgulloso estaría!**

-Lo está-comentaron los semidioses que sabían de la relación de Percy con su padre.

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con**

**un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

-Como todos los semidioses-comentó Luke.

**—¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

**—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

**—Pero me conoció de bebé.**

**—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de**

**que tú nacieras.**

-Nunca conocemos a nuestros hijos- comentaron los Dioses tristes- nos no lo permite la ley.

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido.**

**Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca **

**dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había**

**visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre.**

-Te enfadaste con él pero bien que ahora te llevas bien con él-comentó Annabeth a Grover y Sally.

Ellos rieron.

** Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel**

**viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos**

**atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

**-**No podemos casarnos con mortales. Es la ley- se quejaron los Dioses- a no ser que ellos se conviertan en Dioses.

**—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

**—No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

**—¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

**-**Serás insentimental Percy-gruño Annabeth.

**—Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

**-**Retiro lo dicho-dijo Annabeth roja como un tomate.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

**—Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar**

**Yancy.**

**—Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

**-**No, no lo eres-dijeron a coro los semidioses- eres un semidiós.

**—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia**

**Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

**—¿A salvo de qué?**

**-**De los monstruos tonto-dijo Thalia.

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me**

**habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio.**

**Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó**

**cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

**-**Un ciclope-dijeron los Dioses.

Alguno de mis hijos pensó Poseidón.

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la**

**siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra.**

**A**nnabeth se puso pálida. No quería que le pasará nada malo a su novio.

**Mi madre gritó cuando vino a**

**recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había**

**conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

Los tres Dioses bromistas se echaron a reír de la situación. Sally los miró mal por eso, ella lo pasó mal cuando se encontró a su hijo con una serpiente en la mano.

** En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que**

**ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**-**Como a todos-comentó Luke.

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en**

**el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**-**Claro que tenias que hacerlo cariño-comentó Sally.

**Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión**

**a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

**-**Tienes razón, te hubiese llevado directamente al campamento mestizo.- dijo Sally.

**—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un**

**error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no**

**soporto la idea.**

-El campamento mestizo-dijeron todos- el lugar más seguro para los semidioses.

**—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

**—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer—**

**le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo**

**había mencionado antes?**

**—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a**

**ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

**-**Así es-dijo Sally- pero no decidió quedarse siempre y durante el año está conmigo en casa.

**—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada—**

**intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. **

-¿Por qué os peleais vosotros dos ahora?-pregunto Atenea a su padre y a su tío.

Ellos dijeron que no lo sabían elevando los hombros.

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus**

**espolones el hocico del caballo.**

-Estoy ganando-dijo Zeus contento.

Artemisa rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de Zeus.

** El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la**

**tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las**

**bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Los seis hermanos se pusieron pálidos. ¿Era su padre? Más que nunca desearon estar erróneos.

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que**

**llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, **

-Gané- exclamó Zeus.

**y grité**

**«¡Nooo!».**

**-**Gracias Percy-dijo Poseidón. Le encantaba la idea de que alguien quisiera defenderlo.

**Me desperté sobresaltado.**

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No**

**había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz,**

**y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**-**¿Qué coño os pasa a vosotros dos por pelear de esa forma?-volvió a preguntar Atenea.

-Que no lo sabemos, es el futuro, pesada-gritaron los dos hermanos.

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

**—Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano**

**parecía habérsele olvidado. **

**-**Olvidado, no. Yo controlo los mares-comentó Poseidón.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido**

**enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien**

**gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**-**Yo-dijo Grover bajito para que solo le oyeran las personas que tenía al lado.

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

**—He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

Si Percy estuviese aquí Grover y Annabeth le darían un zape por tonto.

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

**—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

**-**Ya sabía yo que me escondía algo mi hijo-gruño Sally.

**Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

**-**¿Y que estaba viendo?-preguntaron los tres bromistas.

**—****_O Zeu kai alloi theoi! _**

Todos los presentes en la sala se pusieron blancos. Todos ellos comprendían que significaban aquellas palabras.

**—exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado**

**nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo**

**había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él**

**solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían**

**estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-¿Tanto le sorprendió que no tuviera piernas, si no patas y garras?-susurró Grover.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

**—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó**

**mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el**

**impermeable y exclamó:**

**—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

-Que carácter tienes, Sally- exclamó Poseidón- me encanta.

La mujer se sonrojo. Si el supiera que es su hijo no comentaría aquello tan tranquilo si no estaría preocupado porque no le pasará nada malo.

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus**

**peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró**

**sentido.**

-Pues claro, soy un sátiro-gruño Grover.

** Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

**Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas**

**-**Fin del capítulo-dijo Artemisa.

-Bien a comer y a descansar un rato- dijo Hera haciendo aparecer una mesa, con comida y bebida y sillas para que se pudieran sentar todos.

**¿review?**


	5. Poseidón y Sally

En la Sala del Trono del Olimpo todos los semidioses junto a Sally estaban comiendo la comida que hizo aparecer Hera la Diosa del hogar. Todos ellos se hallaban sentados en sus sillones con una mesa y sus platos encima de ella. Mientras los Dioses en sus tronos estaban comiendo ambrosia y néctar.

Cuando terminaron sus platos la Diosa Hera los hizo desaparecer y les dijo que tenían media hora de descanso antes de reanudar con la lectura. Sally salió en los jardines del Olimpo junto a todos los demás, pero se separó de ellos, yendo, sola en un banco que encontró frente al templo de la Diosa del amor.

Aunque Sally no lo sabía, la Diosa del amor la estaba observando desde su tempo ya que sabía que en breves instantes, la humana recibiría una grata visita. Una visita de su gran amor y padre de su hijo aunque él no lo supiera aún. Esa era la corazonada que tenía Afrodita y ahora mismo se encontraba observando a Sally para ver si se cumplía.

Poseidón durante su media hora de descanso salió a pasear por los jardines. De repente, por corazonada, enfoco la mirada en el tiemplo de la Diosa del amor y su corazón, al ver la mujer que estaba sentada en el banco, le empezó a latir desenfrenado el corazón. Como si no supiera que hacía, se giro en su dirección y empezó a andar. Quería pasar su rato libre sentado en ese banco junto a la bella Sally.

Sally que tenía la cabeza agachada la levantó en el preciso instante que el Dios del mar se sentaba junto a ella. Al verle, el corazón casi le salió del pecho.

-Hola, Sally-dijo dulcemente-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

-Aquí descansando un poco antes de seguir con la lectura, señor-le contestó ella en el mismo tono pero sonrojándose.

-Llámame Poseidón, por favor-le dijo el Dios- ¿puedo estar aquí contigo?

Por Zeus, pensó Sally, Poseidón del pasado era igual de amable que el de su tiempo. Se moría de ganas de abrazarle y besarle como hacía en los viejos tiempos.

-Claro que si-contestó Sally contentísima.

Pasaron un rato hablando de diferentes cosas mientras Afrodita, aún en su templo, seguía espiándoles esperando qué pasará algo interesante.

Mientras los dos habladores…

-Poseidón, tengo que volver a la sala, pronto seguiremos con la lectura-comentó Sally-pero, antes de irme, gracias por salvarme la vida cuando tu hermano me amenazó con el rayo- y antes de levantarse para irse le dio a Poseidón un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Sally se encamino en dirección de la sala del trono mientras Poseidón se tocaba la mejilla anonado y Afrodita, daba saltitos de emoción, al fin, esos dos acababan de dar un pequeño paso en su relación.

Todos llegar casi al mismo instante en la sala para seguir leyendo. Todos se sentaron en su sitio y la lectura empezó.

-Voy a leer yo-dijo Annabeth cogiendo el libro que se encontraba junto a los demás nueve libros.

Todos estaban impacientes para empezar la lectura.

**¿review?**

* * *

><p>AN: Primero, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.

Segundo, muchos de vosotros queréis que traiga a Percy, tranquilos lo haré, pero aún tardará unos cuantos capítulos en llegar. Por el momento disfrutad de la lectura.


	6. 4 Mi madre me enseña a torear

**-Mi madre me enseña a torear**-leyo Annabeth.

Empezamos bien ya, solo el titulo ya me asusta pensó Sally, recordando lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Los tres bromistas en cambio, rieron ante la mención del título.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia**

**golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

Poseidón se puso blanco no soportaría que le pasará nada malo a Sally.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago,**

-Maldito Zeus-gruñeron Hades y Poseidón.

-A callar los dos que por eso aquí el rey soy yo-les contesto gritando el aludido.

Los demás en la sala rodaron los ojos pensando que eran idiotas.

**yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y**

**pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

Los tres bromistas se echaron a reír mientras que Grover enrojecía hasta las orejas.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un**

**animal de granja empapado.**

Grover maldijo a Percy sonrojadísimo.

—**Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—**No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que**

**te vigilaba.**

**-**Exacto-dijeron los dos aludidos.

—**¿Que me vigilabas?**

—**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió**

**rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

—**Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

Todos los presentes en la sala rodaron los ojos. No podían creer que Percy no supiera lo que era Grover.

—**Eso no importa ahora.**

—**¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

A la Sala del Trono empezó un ataque de risa general. Todos menos Grover, que estaba sonrojado, pensaban que el protagonista de la historia era buenísimo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos pararon de reír todos menos los tres bromistas que aún estaban por el suelo partiéndose de risa.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

—**¡Cabra! —gritó.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—**Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

Annabeth y Sally rodaron los ojos ante el poco tacto de Percy.

—**¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

Los Dioses, Grover y Quirón asintieron ante eso.

—**¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor**

**Brunner?**

**-**Aún sigue creyendo que somos un mito ese maldito mestizo-gruño Zeus de mal humor.

Los demás Dioses de la sala miraron mal a su rey. Si a él no le caía bien el muchacho no era su problema ya que ellos pensaban que el chico era adorable.

—**¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy?**

-Ojalá lo fueran-dijeron Sally y Poseidón pálidos.

**¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

—**¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué…?**

—**Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—.**

-No siempre es así-comentó Quirón- los hijos de los tres grandes aún sin saber quien son, son perseguidos igualmente por los monstruos.

-Y Percy es uno de ellos-susurró Grover a Annabeth y Luke.

Los Dioses pararon la oreja para poder escuchar lo que se decían aquellos tres pero no lograron captar nada. Enfadados intentaron seguir con la lectura.

**Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era**

**una alucinación.**

-Casi nunca funciona eso- suspiraron los semidioses ya que todos habían pasado por alguna cosa parecida.

**Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

—**¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Porque nunca los semidioses comprendían eso pensaron todos los Dioses rodando los ojos.

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. **

Todos se pusieron tensos. Esperaban un ataque en cualquier momento.

**Fuera lo que**

**fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

Poseidón preocupado por Sally se puso pálido.

Los demás Dioses estaban en tensión esperando saber lo qué estaba pasando.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un**

**lugar seguro.**

-El campamento mestizo-dijeron los semidioses a coro.

—**¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

-Sólo Percy podía preguntar eso-dijeron Luke y Clarisse rodando los ojos.

Los tres bromistas rieron ante el comentario de esos dos.

—**Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los**

**Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

Nico tragó saliva preocupado por la suerte de su primo. En cambio su prima, Thalia, se puso blanca de miedo.

**-**¡Hades!-gruñeron los Dioses que estaban encariñados con el protagonista- ¡te vamos a matar!-Poseidón además estaba apuntándole con su tridente.

-¡Eh! Que yo aún no echo nada- se quejó el Dios de los muertos.

—**¡Grover!**

**-**Perdoname Sally-murmuró un sonrojado Grover.

-No pasa nada-le contestó ella.

—**Perdone, señora Jackson. **

Los dos se echaron a reír al ver que Grover había dicho el mismo que en la historia.

**¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo**

**no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

-A todos les pasa-comentó Atenea sabiamente.

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. **

-Sally-gritó preocupado Poseidón- no hagas esto, os podéis matar.

-Lo siento Poseidón-le contestó ella sonrojada.

-Le has tuteado, maldita mortal- gritó Zeus apuntándola con su rayo.

Zeus iba a polvorizarla pero se vio impedido por el tridente del Dios del mar.

-No la toques o te vas a enfrentar a mí- gruño enfadado Poseidón- además le he dado yo permiso para que me tutee.

Zeus se volvió a sentar mientras Afrodita pensaba que en la sala se destilaba mucho amor. Ojalá ella se pudiera divorciar de Hefesto y estar junto a Ares.

**Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más**

**estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas»**

**sobre vallas blancas.**

—**¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.**

-¿Qué preguntón es sesos de alga no?-comentó Nico causando la risa de los demás semidioses junto a Grover y Quirón.

—**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

—**La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde**

**tu padre quería que fueras.**

-El campamento mestizo-dijeron a coro los Dioses y semidioses- el lugar más seguro del mundo.

—**Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

**-**Exacto cariño-murmuró Sally- no quería que te separaras de mí, pero en ese momento corrías peligro y no me quedó más remedio que llevarte.

-Lo entendemos-dijeron Annabeth y Thalia a la vez- nadie te culpa por eso.

Sally sonrío a las dos jóvenes.

—**Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

—**¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

_Maldito insentimental-gruñeron Annabeth, Thalia y Artemisa, que pensaba que todos los hombres eran tontos de remate.

Mientras, los tres Dioses bromistas, no paraban de reír por las ocurrencias del joven Percy.

—**No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te**

**aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

—**Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

**-**Mierda-se quejó Grover-no quise decirle esto.

Poseidón y los tres bromistas los cuales les caía bien el joven semidiós, le fulminaron con la mirada.

—**No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

-Al menos Grover intenta arreglarlo- comentaron algunos.

—**Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

—**¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

**-**¡Chicos!-gruñó Sally-parad de discutir.

—**¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

Todos se echaron a reír ante la coincidencia de la mortal.

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y**

**fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

En la sala se hizo el silencio. Estaban tensos y preocupados por saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

—**¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

**-**Un mino tauro –comentaron algunos semidioses que se acordaban del enfrentamiento de Percy y ese.

-¡Que!-gritó Poseidón levantándose de su trono más asustado que nunca.

-Tranquilo Poseidón-dijo Sally mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a él- a nu… mi hijo no le paso nada.

Nadie excepto Afrodita y Hades se dieron cuenta que Sally casi decía nuestro hijo. Una ya lo sabía por seguro, el otro se lo imaginaba por las descripciones y todo.

—**Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de**

**kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

**-**Si, por favor-dijeron todos en la sala esperanzados.

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí**

**cuanto antes.**

-No antes de enfrentarte con un mino tauro y ganar-comentaron los tres bromistas sacando de nuevo sus enormes bates de beisbol- creo que vendremos a luchar contigo, no podemos permitir que un niño de doce años se enfrente solo a un monstruo.

-Completamente de acuerdo-dijeron la mayoría de Dioses.

Los únicos que no estuvieron de acuerdo fueron Zeus y Dionisio.

El primero porque estaba seguro que el muchacho le caería mal y el otro porque le encantaba molestar a los semidioses.

**Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas.**

Todos menos Hades y Nico tuvieron un escalofrío y luego los Dioses echaron una mirada de mil demonios a Hades por enviar uno de sus monstruos a atacar al muchacho.

**Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el protagonista de la historia.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a**

**Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el**

**coche estalló.**

**-**¡Zeus!-bramaron Poseidón y los tres bromistas en dirección al Dios.

-¡Eh! Qué aún no echo nada- se quejó el rey de los Dioses.

Ellos no le hicieron caso y le fulminaron con la mirada.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. **

Poseidón volvió a gruñir.

**Despegué la**

**frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

—**¡Ay!.**

Sally si no supiera que todo había ido bien aquella noche ahora mismo estaría pálida y a punto de cogerle un infarto.

—**¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos**

**habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El**

**techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única**

**explicación.**

Zeus preferiría estar muerto antes de recibir otra vez la mirada que le echaron todos en la sala.

**Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

-¡Grover!-chilló Annabeth asustada.

-Tranquila que estoy aquí-le contestó el sátiro.

—**¡Grover!**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír ante la coincidencia de Percy con su novio.

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda**

**cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te**

**mueras!**

Oh que discurso más bonito pensaron todos los presentes. Mientras Grover estaba agradecido que Percy hubiera dicho esto, él pensaba lo mismo del semidios.

—**Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Grover enrojeció mientras que los tres bromistas se levantaron de su sitio y empezaron a cantar y bailar.

-Comida para Grover, comida para Grover.

Artemisa, Hera, Atenea, Sally y Annabeth pensaron que esos tres eran estúpidos.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…**

—**Le falló la voz.**

Poseidón casi se desmayo de un susto.

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi**

**una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso**

**piel de gallina.**

A la sala también estaban con la piel de gallina.

**Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía**

**sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos**

**levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

-Está describiendo el minotauro-comentó Atenea.

Todos quienes sabían quién era ese monstruo tragaron saliva preocupados por el muchacho.

Nico era el qué estaba más preocupado ya que él no sabía que su primo se había enfrentado al minotauro.

**Tragué saliva.**

—**¿Quién es…?**

-Maldita sea-gritaron Thalia, Poseidón y Annabeth- sal del coche y corre hacía el campamento.

Los tres bromistas, Nico y Sally pensaban lo mismo que ellos tres.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

-Suerte que se lo digo-comentó Sally.

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro.**

-Utiliza la fuerza bruta-dijeron Clarisse y Ares a la vez.

Cuando padre e hija se dieron cuenta que habían dicho lo mismo se sonrieron.

**Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba**

**atascada.**

Poseidón, Hermes, Apolo y Quirón se pusieron tensos ya que Percy no podía salir del coche.

**Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes**

**chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

Si las miradas matasen, Zeus estaría muerto por la cantidad de miradas asesinas que recibió.

—**¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

-Bien, ya salgo en escena-comentó Thalia.

Luke, que aún no había comentado nada ese capítulo, solo le sonrio.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver un árbol contigo hija?-preguntó Zeus extrañado.

-Ya lo descubrirás-contestó misteriosamente la chica.

—**¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad**

**del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

-El límite del Campamento Mestizo-comentó Luke.

Los Dioses estaban extrañados no había ningún árbol en el límite del campamento.

—**Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa**

**colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. **

-Pero sobretodo no pares para nada del mundo- exclamó el Dios del mar.

**No pares**

**hasta llegar a la puerta.**

**-**Bien dicho Sally-comentó otra vez el Dios.

—**Mamá, tú también vienes.**

—**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú**

**vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

-No pueden entrar al campamento, humanos, al menos sin la autorización de un mestizo-comentó sabiamente Atenea.

—**¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Grover se volvió a sonrojar. Es que nunca pararía de decir la palabra comida.

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. **

La sala se puso tensa, esperaban un ataque en cualquier momento y más después de que las moiras se le hubieran aparecido a Percy.

**Cuando estuvo**

**lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus**

**manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que**

**significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era**

**su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

-Qué descripción más buena del minotauro- comentaron los tres bromistas, hubieran reído y todo, pero la situación no era para reír.

—**No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de**

**la propiedad.**

—**Pero…**

—**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos**

**echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

—**Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

**-**Porque no le hace caso a su madre-comentó Nico más blanco que un pápel.

Poseidón estaba como su sobrino.

—**Te he dicho que…**

—**¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

-Sesos de alga, eres un cabeza hueca-comentó Annabeth tensamente.

Los amigos del semidiós asintieron ante la afirmación igual de tensos.

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus**

**dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

**-**Suerte que le ayudaste-comentaron algunos- si no solo no hubiera llegado.

Sally se sonrojó.

**Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a**

**través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas**

**eran algo similar a la portada de la revista **_**Muscle Man:**_

-Lo ha comparado con una revista-comentaron los tres bromistas mientras se tiraban al suelo llorando de risa.

Artemisa rodó los ojos pensando que eran estúpidos.

**bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps,**

**todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. **

Las mujeres de la sala tuvieron ganas de vomitar.

**No llevaba ropa**

**excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque**

**la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo.**

-Sí que daba miedo-comentó Sally.

Poseidón al escuchar esto se puso tenso. Odiaba que la humana pasará miedo por culpa de un monstruo.

**Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura**

**del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

-Qué asco-chilló Afrodita- tendremos que depilarle. No puede ir por ahí con esos pelacos.

-Será lo mejor-dijo Ares guiñándole un ojo.

Afrodita le devolvió el guiño con una sonrisa.

**El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan**

**largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y**

**crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen**

**con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

**De repente lo reconocí. **

-Tardaste mucho en reconocerlo cabeza hueca-dijo Clarisse.

Dionisio se río de lo que había dicho la chica.

**Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había**

**contado el señor Brunner. **

-Así es señor Jackson-comentó Quirón.

**Pero no podía ser real.**

**-**Claro que es real-gruño Poseidón-huye, corre de aquí, maldita sea.

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

—**Es…**

—**El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

—**Pero es el Min…**

-No digas su nombre-se quejaron todos- los nombres tienen poder.

—**No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

Todos se echaron a reír ante la coincidencia del libro con todos ellos.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos:**

-¿Por qué no para de nombrarme en el libro?-comentó Thalia.

**a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

**Volví a mirar atrás.**

**El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar**

**olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto,**

-Es que es tonto-dijo Atenea pensando que ya tendría que saber aqullo.

**pues no estábamos a más de quince**

**metros.**

—**¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

-¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo el rato comida?-dijo Grover sonrojado.

-Si tu no lo sabes, nosotros menos-le contesto Luke.

—**Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

-Ve y oye fatal-comentó Poseidón.

—**Ve y oye fatal.**

Poseidón y Sally se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

**Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

-Ojalá no lo hiciera-comentaron algunos.

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por**

**el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo**

**arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más**

**de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

-Ya vuelve a salir nombrada la morsa-gruño Afrodita apretando los puños.

Mientras los tres bromistas sacaron sus relucientes bates y los empezaron a mover en sus manos.

**¡Vaya!**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su**

**camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida.**

-Buena táctica Sally-comentó Atenea- pareces muy inteligente.

-Gracias señora-contestó ella sonrojada.

**¿Entiendes?**

—**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una**

**egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

-No seas tan dura contigo-le dijo dulcemente Poseidón a Sally.

—**¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

**-**No,no, no-gritaron todos pálidos- loa ha encontrado.

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, **

**-**Será pesado con mi árbol-gruño Thalia.

**pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y**

**Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.**

Todos seguían en tensión esperando que el monstruo les atacara.

**Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

—**¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la**

**izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio.**

-Lo atrapó-comentaron tensos los semidioses.

Mientras Zeus y Dionisio deseaban que el minotauro le atacará.

**Apestaba como carne podrida.**

Todos pusieron muecas de asco.

**Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como**

**navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella**

**cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

-Bien hecho-comentó Nico sonriendo.

**El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se**

**dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, **

Los semidioses, Poseidón y Afrodita se pusieron pálidos.

**que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la**

**hierba.**

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. **

-Vamos, ya estas a punto de entrar-dijo esperanzado el Dios del mar.

**Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre,**

**y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo**

**conseguiríamos.**

-Tienes que conseguirlo-dijeron ansiosos todos sus amigos.

**El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia**

**la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

—**¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

**-**Haz caso a tu madre por una vez en tu vida- gritó Poseidón asustando a todos los presentes.

**Pero me quedé allí, **

El Dios del mar frunció el seño.

**paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó**

**apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una**

**horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir.**

**-**No-gritaron todos los que Sally les caía bien.

Poseidón se puso tenso.

**Aunque ella se resistió,**

**pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

—**¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

—**¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella**

**se disolvió ante mis ojos, **

Poseidón se echo a llorar, su humana querida acababa de morir delante de sus narices y sin que él la hubiese podido ayudar. Sally que vió la reacción del Dios se acercó a él y dijo:

-Poseidón, estoy de aquí, no morí.

El levantó la mirada y la vió y la abrazó.

Afrodita que los estaba mirando, pensó que poco a poco estaban avanzando en su amor.

**convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una**

**proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

Poseidón que acababa de comprender que había pasado hecho una mirada de mil demonios a su hermano Hades.

El otro, en cambio, pensaba que está humana tenía que haberle hecho algo grave para que le hiciera esto.

—**¡Noooo!**

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo**

**subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

-jojojo-dijeron los tres bromistas-el niño quiere venganza y nosotros le ayudaremos-continuaron dándose golpecitos en la mano con sus bates.

Artemisa rodó los ojos.

**El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a**

**mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

-Gracias Percy-susurró Grover.

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh,**

**imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Los tres bromistas se echaron a reír a carcajadas, les hacía gracia la forma en que llamaba el minotauro.

Los otros que estaban tensos no entendían de qué se reían aquellos tres.

—**¡Brrrrr!**

—**Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, **

-Estúpida no-comentó Annabeth-si no suicida.

Los que conocían a Percy estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino**

**y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

La tensión volvió a la sala.

**El tiempo se ralentizó.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de**

**la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, **

Los tres bromistas cayeron al suelo riendo, si es que en situaciones tensas podían evitar reírse.

Los demás lo miraron mal.

**giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? **

-Teniendo ideas suicidas-comentó Sally.

Nico y Thalia asintieron a su dirección.

**No tuve**

**tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol **

-Au, recuerdo que esto hizo daño-recordó Thalia.

Su padre se la quedo mirando sin comprender nada.

**y**

**el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra.**

**Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. **

Las miradas que le echaron a Zeus eran matadoras.

**La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me**

**quemaba la nariz.**

Las Diosas pusieron muecas de asco.

**El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado**

**hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia**

**delante.**

-Porque es tonto-comentaron los tres bromistas riendo.

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban**

**zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

—**¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

El sátiro se volvió a poner rojo.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había**

**estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó**

**como gasolina de alto octanaje.**

Poseidón había sentido los mismos síntomas.

**Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El**

**monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! **

-Se lo arrancó-exclamaron todos.

**Aulló y me lanzó por los aires.**

**Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. **

Sally porque sabía que su hijo estaba vivo, sino se hubiera echado a llorar.

**Me incorporé aturdido y con**

**la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un**

**cuchillo.**

**-**Podrías usarla-dijo sabiamente Atenea.

**El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

**Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le**

**clavé el asta partida en un costado, **

-¡Toma ya!-exclamaron los bromistas-le ha dado.

**hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

**El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse;**

**-**Se lo ha cargado-comentaron la mayoría de Dioses sorprendidos.

**no**

**como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó**

**a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

**La lluvia cesó. **

-Zeus parece que ya se está calmando-comentaron sus dos hermanos.

**La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las**

**rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de**

**pena. **

Mi pobre niño pensó Sally y ella no podía estar allí para ayudarle.

**Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, **

Sus primos, Annabeth y Sally tuvieron ganas de abrazarle.

**pero Grover**

**necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las**

**luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, **

A Sally le cayó una lágrima.

**pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en**

**la estacada.**

-Gracias Percy-dijo el sátiro preocupado por su amigo.

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo**

**que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de**

**un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de**

**princesa.**

-Me ha llamado princesa-comentó Annabeth contentísima.

Quirón sonrío, le gustaba la descripción que daba de él.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

—**Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

—**Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—.****El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

**-**Es el final del capítulo-dijo Annabeth- ¿Quién lee ahora?

-Yo-dijo Luke-voy a leer yo.

**¿review?**


End file.
